


After Effects Extras

by buckyismymainman



Series: After Effects Series [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I will always put a warning to let you all know if you can read one of the short stories, Not a lot of angst just some stuff is sadder than others, There may be spoilers depending on when you read the series and when you read this., These are just short little stories that are attached to the After Effects series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Just short little stories to go along with the After Effects series.  Some different POVs and such, not all of it is from Bucky or Mina's perspective.





	1. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina has arrived at the Avengers' compound and she's a little bit nervous about meeting everyone. Especially when she finds out the Bucky Barnes is among one of the inhabitants that live there.

Mina idled in her car outside of the Avengers’ compound.  She couldn’t believe she was actually here, that she had decided to do this or that her parents had even supported her in this dream.  It all seemed a little too unreal for her.  She just never thought she'd be here.

When Steve had visited her parents’ restaurant, _Little Slice of Napoli,_ she had been shocked to say the least.  Steve explained that they had found her through a security system.  They were constantly monitoring for people with abilities like hers.  She had told him she needed to think about it and discuss it with her parents.

“No problem,” Steve had told her with an easy going smile that made her heart quicken.  He was so much more handsome in person. “We won’t force you to join. But I would highly recommend coming in for some training at least, that way you know how to control your abilities.”  He had given her one last smile before exiting the shop with several pizzas in hand.

Mina turned to her parents with a million questions and worries swirling in her brain.  She had wanted to be a fighter for some time now, but was she really good enough to join the Avengers?

 

Steve arrived back at the compound and found Wanda, Vision, and Bucky all sitting in the common room talking quietly.  They seemed to be having a good time since they were smiling. When Wanda noticed Steve with the pizza boxes she hopped up and grabbed one.  “Thank God, I’m starving.”

Steve took a seat next to Bucky and laid the boxes out.  Vision took a piece and eyed it suspiciously. He took a bite and then another enjoying the pizza.  “Did she agree to come and join our ranks?” He asked once he had polished off his first slice.

Steve shrugged, “She wanted to talk it over with her parents, get their opinion.  I could tell she wanted to, she had that look. The same look on her face that I had when I wanted to join the military to help protect my country and the rest of the world from Hitler and HYDRA.”

Bucky sat there quietly and ate his pizza, he wondered who this new recruit was.  He also wondered how old she was going to be. Seeing as how Peter was only sixteen he didn’t doubt they had any qualms about how young their members started out.

“I guess she’ll call when she’s ready,” Wanda commented.  “Honestly it’ll be nice to have another girl around, I’m kind of tired being surrounded by men all the time.”

Steve snorted, “Well you’re not wrong, the Avengers is predominantly male.”

They continued to talk, Bucky still wondering what this girl would look like, and how she would react to being in the former Winter Soldier’s presence.

 

The front door of the compound opened and Mina saw Steve heading her way.  He had that same smile on his face from the day before. “Hey, you decided to come.”

She stepped out of her car and nodded.  “Yeah, this is something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time now, and it just feels right.”

“Come on inside, I’ll introduce you to everyone and we can get you settled in your new room.  Did you bring anything with you?”

She nodded, “A few things to get me started, I figured I’d see how orientation when before hauling my other things up here.”

“Can’t say I blame you,” Steve held the door open for her and she blushed as she mumbled her thanks.  He was such a gentleman. Steve led her through the halls pointing out some important parts of the building like the gym, security, and the kitchen.  They entered the common room and Mina froze as everyone’s gaze fixed on her. “Guys, I’d like you to meet Mina Gaspari, our latest recruit.”

Everyone said hello to her and introduced themselves.  She met Tony, Wanda, Peter, Pietro, Clint, Natasha, Scott, Rhodey, Sam, and Maria.  “It’s really nice to meet you all,” she said in a soft tone. “Thanks for choosing me.”

“You’ll be good for the team,” Tony said.  “Another woman with similar powers to Wanda’s?  The two of you will be unstoppable.”

That brought a little smile to Mina’s face.  Steve spoke next. “Bucky couldn’t make it today.  He had to go to Wakanda, Shuri wanted to do some upgrades to his arm.”

Mina looked up at Steve with a wide-eyed expression.  “Bucky? James Buchanan Barnes?” Everyone chuckled quietly at Mina’s awe.  It was cute and they couldn’t wait to pick on Barnes for having a fangirl living under their roof.  “I didn’t realize that he worked with the Avengers. I thought he had fallen off the grid.”

“Technically no one but us is supposed to know that Barnes is alive and here,” Natasha informed her.  “Even though his name was cleared some people still don’t like him or trust him.”

“Oh,” Mina nodded, that made a lot of sense.  After what happened with the former King of Wakanda and the events that followed it, it made sense that Bucky would want to stay out of the limelight.

“Come on, I’ll take you to your room,” Steve told her.  Mina waved and promised to talk to the others more in depth later.  “You look up to him don’t you?” Steve asked when they had stepped onto the elevator and started heading for one of the upper floors of the building.

Mina rubbed the back of her neck and admitted, “I have since I was about fifteen and I learned about him.  We had taken a vacation to the Smithsonian and I read about all of you there.”

“I’m sure Bucky will be happy to hear he has a fan.  Things haven’t necessarily been easy for him.” He turned to look at Mina, “I’m not sure when he’ll be coming back though.  When he goes to Wakanda he tends to stay for extended periods of time.”

Mina wondered what it was like there.  She had seen pictures since Wakanda had opened its borders to the world and shown them that they were not the third world country that everyone was led to believe.

“Will I get to go to Wakanda?”

“Possibly, we’re always going there for something.  Shuri likes to experiment with our suits and has outfitted us all with vibranium.  She’ll probably do the same for you.” That excited Mina, she was going to get her own suit.  They stopped in front of a door and Steve said, “This will be your room. You can decorate it however you like, you don’t have to live here twenty-four seven, you can go home, but Tony asks that you give ample notice that way he doesn’t schedule a mission for you.”

“Got it.”  She pushed the door open to find the room practically empty except for a bed, a low bookshelf, a dresser, a nightstand, and one single chair.  The walls were white and the window opened up onto a balcony where she could overlook the landing pad. “Definitely going to be spending all my free time getting this room just the way I like it.”

Steve laughed, “Yeah, Tony wanted to make sure the rooms all had basic furniture for when people moved in.  Just ask us and we’ll help you move this stuff out and your stuff in whenever you get around to doing it.”

“I will definitely take you up on that offer right now,” she told him.  “I have some boxes in the car that I could use some help with.”

“Come on, I’ll get Sam and Pietro to help us.”  Mina headed out to her car and popped the trunk while Steve rounded up the unwilling helpers.

Sam picked up one of the heavier boxes and said, “Damn girl, what do you have in here?”

“Books,” Mina said nonchalantly.  “I brought some from home.”

Pietro smirked at Sam, “Is it too heavy for you, Sam?”

“Shut up Pietro,” he mumbled as he started heading inside.

Mina handed out a few more boxes and took two of the lighter ones herself.  It didn’t take them long to get the rest of her stuff inside. She thanked the boys for their help and began unpacking.  

As they walked down the hall Sam said, “How do you think Bucky’s going to react when he finds out that he’s like her hero?”

Steve grinned, “I think it’s going to throw him through a loop.  But I think it’ll be good for him.” Or at least he hoped she would be good for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the little short stories that I post based off the After Effects series. If there will be spoilers for certain parts I'll post a little warning at the beginning.


	2. Before the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky just arrived home and was welcomed by Steve, Sam, and Pietro. They told him about the Avengers newest recruit, and they're acting a bit odd. Meanwhile Wanda is trying to get Mina into a dress when Pietro comes to tell Mina that her hero has just returned home from Wakanda and will be attending the party.

Bucky hadn’t expected a greeting party when he returned from Wakanda after his mission of sorts.  Shuri needed his help, but she had also wanted to update his arm. No matter how many times he told her it was okay, that she didn’t have to keep improving it, she never listened.  She told him that just because it worked all right now didn’t mean it would still work well in the future, and then she said that he reminded her of her brother.

Steve, Sam, and Pietro were all waiting for Bucky outside.  Bucky raised an eyebrow, “Mind telling me why I have a welcoming party?”

Pietro elbowed Steve, “Do you want to tell him or can I?”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Calm down, Pietro.  I’ll tell him.” The four of them began walking down the halls of the compound, following Bucky to his room.  “You have an admirer.”

Bucky paused at his bedroom door, slowly turning to face Steve, “I have a what now?”

Steve and the others laughed at the look on Bucky’s face, “An admirer.  You’ll actually get to meet her tonight. Tony’s throwing a little party to welcome her and to celebrate how quiet things have been since we defeated Thanos.”

Bucky shook his head and stepped into his room.  It still surprised Steve at how bare the room was.  “So I’m guessing that new recruit you were talking about a few months ago came and decided to join up with the Avengers.”

“She sure did, she arrived a few days after you left for Wakanda actually,” Sam said with a grin.  “And boy is she a looker.”

Bucky frowned, “And how old is she?”

“Twenty-four,” all three men informed him.  “She’s really sweet,” Steve told him. “She was shy at first so don’t be surprised if she’s like that with you, especially since she looks up to you.”  Steve slapped his best friend on the back, “Take a shower, get some rest, and do wear something nice tonight for the party.”

The three men left Bucky alone.  He hadn’t liked the looks on their faces, they were planning something.

 

On the floor above Bucky’s room, Wanda was helping Mina pick out a dress for the party tonight.  Mina didn’t have many dresses, they made her uncomfortable. “Do I really have to wear a dress Wan?”

“Yes,” her friend huffed.  “It’s only for a few hours and then you can come back here, put on your sweats, and be an introvert.”

There was a knock on the door.  “Is everyone decent?” Pietro called through the door.

“Yes!”  Mina responded.  Pietro entered and grinned when he saw the dresses his twin sister was holding up.  “Help me,” she begged her friend.

“Sorry Little Mina, but you are on your own.  And you might want to look nice for tonight,” Pietro wiggled his eyebrows.

“Why?”  The two women asked in confusion.

“Guess who just got back from his mission in Wakanda?”

Butterflies started to flutter in Mina’s stomach.  “Bucky?” She squeaked.

“Bingo,” Pietro said.  “Steve, Sam, and I just greeted him.  He’ll be coming to the party tonight.”

“Oh, now I’m definitely not going,” Mina shook her head, she felt like she was having a mini panic attack.  “Oh no, I’m not ready for this. I was nervous enough before, but now I’m going to be a wreck.”

Wanda rolled her eyes, “Come on Peter is looking forward to seeing you.  It’s been a few weeks since he was last here, and you know he loves these parties.  He wanted to be present for your first one. You can’t bail out now.”

Mina took in a deep breath.  Her friend was right, Peter was coming and she wanted to see the youngest member of the team.  “Okay, let me see the dresses again.” Wanda gave her a triumphant smile and held up the options for Mina to see.


	3. Bucky Shows Mina Video Footage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not read if you haven't read the end of Siren Song or Remembrance.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> This was an earlier scene I had worked out for when Bucky was trying to get Mina to remember things. He was showing her that they had talked about starting a life together with kids and everything.

Bucky pulled Mina into the surveillance room and pulled up an old video file.  He turned to look at her. “Back before you became this other Mina, before The Enclave took you from me, from all of us.  We were talking about our life together. Kids, a house in the suburbs, the whole nine yards. Watch this and tell me you don’t think what I feel for you isn't real.  That I don't love you.”

She rolled her eyes and looked toward the monitor.  Nothing he could say or do would ever make her think that he loved her.  This was just some elaborate ploy to get her to trust him, to trust the rest of them.  He hit play and she saw herself nestled in his arms.  She was asking him how many kids he wanted, and then what would they name them.

“Alya,” she said at the same moment the video screen her did.  She furrowed her brows. How had she known that was what this other her was going to say?

Bucky looked at her with hope in her eyes.  He paused the video, “What did I say I wanted to name our son?”

Mina met his gaze, her mind felt like it was running a million miles per hour.  “Jack Oliver Barnes, but how did I know that?” She felt so confused. “I’ve never met you before that night in Paris!”  She clutched her head and bent over, she didn’t like this. She wanted to go home, she wanted to go back too… Bucky. She had wanted to go back home to Bucky.  They put her in a midnight blue dress, and paraded her around in front of The Enclave.  Shinsky had said she was the future of the Siren program.  With her, they would take over the world.  She remembered how sick she had felt sitting at the table of honor watching the men and women cheer as Shinsky talked about a new world order.  She remembered thinking that Bucky would come and save her from this.

She shook her head.

No, no, no.

She turned and fled from the room, Bucky calling out after her.  

She ran down the halls, past the other members of the Avengers.  They watched as she rushed for any door she could get to, flinging them open and slamming them shut behind her.  She wanted out and she wanted out now.

When she reached the glass doors that led to the lawn she tugged at them.  “Let me out!” She screamed over and over again as she wildly yanked at the doors.  “I don’t want to be here! I want to go back to my master!”

“You don’t have a master,” the female AI’s voice said.  “You are your own person.”

“Shut up!”  She screamed.

She felt a strong pair of arms go around her and yanked her back from the window.  “Mina, calm down. Please,” his voice begged her. She wanted to relax against his chest, just breathe in his familiar cologne, the same cologne that haunted her at nights when she was alone.

She ripped herself out of his grasp.  She whirled around, fury in her eyes. “Leave me alone!  I never loved you! I don’t even know you!”

Bucky felt like he had been slapped in the face, but he knew she was scared right now and didn't know what she was saying.  She still didn't remember him.  She turned and fled, and this time he let her go.


	4. 1940's Bucky and Mina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little 40s AU of Bucky and Mina. No spoilers or anything kinds of warnings. Just fluff.

James Buchanan Barnes had always imagined the day he would fall in love.  Never in a million years did he think it would be a pizza shop in Brooklyn with his best friend Steve Rogers standing beside him.

The shop had just opened and Bucky had dragged Steve to it.  He said he wanted to see if it was any good. 

The door swung open and they were met with wooden tables with red and white checkered tablecloths.  Black and white photos of Italy hung on the wall and there were even some paintings on the walls. The smell of the pizzas wafting in from the kitchen made Bucky’s mouth watered.

An older woman with bright turquoise eyes came out from the back when she heard the little bell on the door jingled.  The shop was pretty quiet for a Thursday afternoon. She smiled when she saw Bucky and Steve standing before her. “Hello,” she said in an accented voice.  “Welcome to Little Slice of Napoli. Please take a seat where ever you like. Can I get you gentlemen something to drink?”

Bucky and Steve chose a table by the window so they could look out over the street.  “Just water,” Bucky said with a smile.

She nodded, handed them two menus, and headed back to the back.  She began talking in Italian, and he wished he knew what they were saying.  “Ma!” He heard a younger female voice say before more rapid-fire Italian. “No, I will not!”  He wondered what was going on back there.

“Sounds like someone’s not happy,” Steve commented as he looked over at the doors where the woman had disappeared.

“Yeah,” Bucky said absentmindedly.  “I wonder what’s going on back there.”

A second later the young woman whose voice they had heard appeared from the back, a frown on her face, mumbling something under her breath.  Bucky’s breath caught in his throat as he took in the beautiful woman heading their way. She had long black hair that hung down her back in soft curls, and her eyes matched the woman that had greeted them.  “Here are your waters,” she refused to meet their gazes. “Are you ready to order?” She didn’t have as thick of an accent as her mother did, but he could hear a hint of it.

“Buck?”  Steve asked.  “Earth to Bucky.” 

“Hmm?  What? Sorry I was lost in thought,” he tugged at his collar, the woman before him still refused to meet their gazes.

“If you need more time please let me know.”

Bucky wished she would look at him.  “We need more time,” he said a bit breathlessly.

She nodded and turned around quickly leaving them there to look over their menus.  Steve began chuckling, “You’re drooling Buck.”

“She’s beautiful,” Bucky whispered to his friend.

“Oh boy,” Steve grinned.  “Let me guess you’re going to try and woo her.”

“Maybe I am,” Bucky said.  “What’s it to you?”

“Nothing,” Steve shook his head.  “Go for it, but she seems like she trying her hardest to ignore us.  Probably something to do with what they were talking about back there.”

A moment later she came back out with a pad in hand.  This time she met their gazes with a determined look in her eyes, but she paused when she took in Bucky.  He was as handsome as her mother had said he was. 

She shook her head.  She needed to focus. “Are you ready?”  They nodded and gave her their order. Bucky never taking his eyes off of her.  He noticed she had a little mole on the upper left of her lips. 

He was surprised he noticed that, normally that wasn’t something he noticed about a woman.  She disappeared behind a door. Steve couldn’t get over how his friend was acting. He had never seen Bucky like this before.

The girl returned when their pizza was done, saying to holler if they needed anything else.  Bucky and Steve turned to their food and began to eat, both of them talking about random things.  When they were done the older woman brought out the check and they paid. Neither of them seeing the other girl again.

Bucky was disappointed and he glanced back one more time hoping to see her, but he couldn’t.

 

Bucky went back the next day.  It was busier and the girl was rushing around clearing tables and giving people their orders.  When she heard the bell she shouted, “I’ll be right with you.” She didn’t know it was Bucky yet and he took the time to study her.

Her hair was pulled back today, a little disappointing because he liked it better down.  She hardly wore any makeup, probably too busy to put it on or just didn’t care enough to do so.  She wore flats unlike most women, allowing her to easily maneuver around the tables at a quicker pace.

She was trying to straighten her dress as she walked over to Bucky, still not noticing him.  “Hello welcome to Litt--” She froze as she looked up meeting Bucky’s gaze. Her heart hammering in her chest.

“Hello doll,” he smiled at her.  “Table for one, unless you’d like to take a break and join me.”

She blinked at him, completely speechless.  “This way,” she said a bit quietly. He followed her over to the same table he had been sitting at with Steve.  “Do you know what you want?” He noticed she was shaking a little, her earlier confidence out the door.

“Water, and just a cheese pizza.”  Before he could lose his nerve he added, “And your name.”

Her pen paused on the sheet of paper she was using.  She looked up at him, “Not on the menu.”

That made one side of his mouth tip up, “Then I’ll be forced to call you doll.”  She narrowed her eyes at him. “What don’t like the pet name?”

“I know what you’re trying to do.  You’re like all the boys that come in here.  You flash that smile and you think I’ll be putty in your hands.  Well I’m not falling for it again.” She snapped her pad shut and went to walk away, but Bucky’s words made her pause.

“All I asked for was a name.  Nothing more, nothing less.”

She turned back towards him slowly, “My name is Mina.”

He flashed her a smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle and her heart skipped a beat.  “Beautiful name, for a beautiful girl.”

She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, her cheeks turning pink, and then fled to the back.

 

Bucky came back as much as he could, and each time Mina warmed up to him a little bit more until he had the courage to ask her out on a date.  She clutched the front of her dress, her lower lip caught between her teeth. “Okay,” she said quietly.

Bucky beamed at her, the smile that was only reserved for her and Steve, “Great.  Tomorrow night at let’s say six?”

She nodded, “Come and pick me up Barnes, and if you’re not prompt and on time I’m not going.”

“I’ll be here thirty minutes early,” he joked.

She giggled and turned to head back to the kitchen.  “Bye James.”

“Bye doll.”  The pet name had grown on her, and Bucky loved the way his name rolled off her tongue.  This was the start of a beautiful relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Extras won't have a schedule like the main story does. I just thought I should let you all know that. I'll update this as I have little stories to update it with. I have another one ready now, but I can't post it until after I finish Siren's Revenge.


	5. Nat Confesses to Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not read until you've read Chapter Nine of Siren's Revenge.

Natasha wasn’t used to being nervous like this.  She wasn’t used to the butterflies in her stomach, or the way her heart pounded in anticipation.  She honestly thought she was going to throw up right then and there.  She wondered if this was how Mina felt when she went to tell Bucky how she really felt about him. She remembered how nervous she had looked that night before the club.

Steve walked into the bedroom from the bathroom, his pants hanging low on his hips showing off his Adonis belt.  She chewed on her lips as she watched him move around his room getting ready for bed.

Natasha had grown accustomed to their nightly routine.  Some nights they would talk softly before sharing an intimate kiss and slowly easing into things.  Other nights they just couldn’t keep their hands off themselves. Then they would take a shower together, and after she would grab one of his shirts and climb into bed while he did other things before joining her.

Steve looked at Natasha in the mirror and gave her a sweet smile, the smile that made her heart flutter in her chest.  “Why do you look so serious?”

Natasha sat up, pulling her knees to her chest, “Steve, do you like me?”

Steve furrowed his brow and turned around, confused by her question.  “Of course I like you.  What kind of question is that?”

She shook her head, “No, do you like me as more than a friend?”

Steve froze in front of his bed.  His eyes widening as he looked down at her.  For the first time she looked vulnerable, she was paler than normal and he noticed she was shaking slightly.  He wondered what had gotten into her and why she was asking him this.  “Is this a test?”  

“In a way,” she peaked up at him.  “Just tell me the truth Steve.”

Steve stared at her, his heart pounding.  Finally he sighed, “I’m crazy about you.” He took a seat on the bed his back to her. “I have been for so long now. I knew you weren’t looking for a relationship, I knew you didn’t want anything serious.  And I told myself that if this was the only way I got to spend time with you outside of what we do then I’d do it. If I got to kiss you, and hold you, and fall asleep with you in my arms I’d take it.  But Nat, I’ve fallen in love with you.” He heard her sharp intake of breath. He stood up and headed to his closet.  He didn't want to watch her walk out the door, he didn't want to see her leave him.  “You should go. I’ve ruined things now.”

He heard her stand and he squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the soft sound of the door sliding shut, but then he felt her arms wrap around his waist and he looked down.  He felt her lips press against the center of his back, could practically feel her heart hammering just as much as his was. “Steve, I love you too.”

He stiffened, never did he actually think she would utter those words to him.  He turned around and cupped her face with his hands, there was a faint blush staining her cheeks.  “Yeah?”

She nodded, “Yeah.”

The biggest, goofiest grin overtook his face and he bent down to capture her lips with his.  “When’d you figure it out?” He asked her.

She pecked his lips, her fingers threading through his hair.  “I think I knew from the third month we were together that I was developing feelings for you.”  She smiled at him, “You make me happy Steve, and I trust you.”

“I trust you to Nat.”

He lifted her into his arms, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he carried her back toward the bed.  His face buried in her neck as he repeatedly kissed her over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add this to chapter ten, but I didn't want to clutter it up, but I wanted to write where Nat confesses to Steve about how she really feels.


	6. First Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda teaching Mina how to fly for the first time.

Mina looked at Wanda with a wide eyed expression, she wasn't sure if she had heard her right or not.  “You want me to do what now?”

“It will be fine!”  Wanda urged Mina. “I do it all the time, and you should be able to do it as well.  Just don’t go up to high at first, get used to the feeling of it before you do anything.”

Steve was standing off to the side and when Mina looked over at him, hoping he would give her some backup on this, he simply gave her a thumbs up.  Mina glared at him, the traitor.   She looked back at Wanda only to get an encouraging smile.  This was not something she thought that they would be working on together when she and Wanda had started to train together.  She took a few steps back from Wanda and held her hands out. They were shaking badly and she took in several deep breaths to try and steady herself.  

“You can do this,” she muttered to herself.  She had gained a lot of mastery over her abilities and this should be a piece of cake.  

Her powers bubbled up inside of her and the turquoise flames made their appearance.  She visualized herself being pushed off the ground. Her feet hovering above the surface of the ground.  Slowly she felt herself begin to lift into the air. She shook slightly, but then she relaxed when she didn’t immediately fall over.

Wanda and Steve both clapped, “See I told you that you could do it!”  Wanda beamed up at her.  

“Try going a little higher,” Steve encouraged.

Mina focused on pushing herself higher and higher until she was several feet off the ground.  Sweat was forming on her brow, but she was too happy to care. She was floating in midair. She could levitate off the ground.

“Try moving forward now,” Wanda called out.

Mina nodded, feeling a little more confidence building up inside of her.  She could do this. 

But that was when things went a little awry for her.  She was a little too excited, and her powers responded to her excitement by shooting her forward quicker than she had intended.

She let out a little yelp and in her panic started to descend quickly and right at Steve.  “Watch out!” She cried out, but Steve was there to break her fall. He wasn’t about to let her crash land on the ground.  The two of them collided, the impact of Mina hitting him sending them tumbling to the ground. Steve’s arms instinctively wrapping around Mina, holding her steady.  “Oh my God, Steve! I’m so sorry!” She felt so embarrassed, her face heating.

She felt Steve’s chest shaking with laughter, “It’s fine Mina, I didn’t move out of the way for a reason.  I couldn’t let you hurt yourself.”

She scrambled off of him, her face still burning.  “I should have been more careful!” She cried out, her hand running through her hair.  “I should have focused more and not gotten distracted by being in the air like that.”

Wanda came over and looked Mina over for any injuries knowing that Steve would be all right.  “Are you okay?”

Mina nodded, “I’m fine, just a little shaken up is all.”

“Thank God,” Wanda breathed.  “And don’t worry about crashing like that.  It happens, you’re just starting to learn.”

“I’m never doing that again,” she said vehemently.

Both Steve and Wanda laughed.  “Come on Mina, you've gotta learn how to fly,” Steve urged.

Mina shook her head furiously, “Nope, my feet are staying planted on solid ground.  Now more impromptu crash landings for me.”

Wanda and Steve shared a look.  “We can’t force her to learn this if she doesn’t want to.  Sure it would be handy to learn, but she doesn’t technically need to know how to do it.”

Steve relented, “All right, but the option still stands if you ever want to learn how to fly again.”  Mina highly doubted she would ever want to learn how to fly again.  Once was enough for her.


	7. Cooking With Bucky Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little short section of Mina and Bucky cooking together. Mina teaching Bucky how to cook, and then them making cookies together. There will be more parts to this as I come up with ideas.

Mina dragged Bucky into the kitchen at the compound.  They both had paper bags from the supermarket in their hands.  Mina had even roped Peter into helping them bringing them in. Peter disappeared shortly after that to do anything other than be around the touchy-feely couple that was Mina and Bucky.

“Are you going to do that cute thing where you stand behind me and put your hands on top of mine to show me how to do something?”  Bucky smirked at her. Both of them were excited about doing this. It meant that they got to spend time doing something that they enjoyed.

Mina chuckled and patted Bucky on the chest, “I wish big guy, but you’re too tall.  I wouldn’t be able to see over you. So you’re just going to have to listen really well to what I tell you and pray for the best.”

He pouted, “You’re no fun.”

She pecked him on the cheek, “How about this?  When you get the hang of it you can stand behind me and we can chop vegetables or whatever together, how does that sound?”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, “That sounds perfect, doll.”  He pecked her lips and began to unload the bags and prep for what they would be working on first.  Mina prepared the oven telling him what the recipe needed to be cooked at. Then she told him to wash the vegetables while she put the meat away.

Once they were both done with their respective tasks Mina showed him how to properly cut vegetables.  “Leave the tip pointed downward and slowly move over as you cut.” She demonstrated first and then let Bucky take over.  “Good,” she hadn’t been worried about how he cut the vegetables, he had a way with knives and it was honestly a simple task.

She kept handing out pointers and when it was time to cook the meat they stood by and watched it until it was brown enough to add the spices.  She placed some in the palm of her hand and then carefully tapped the hand with the spices with her free hand and moved around the skillet so that she was covering every area.

“Why do you do it like that?”  He asked as he tried it. He accidentally dumped too much in one section which made Mina giggle and assured him that it took practice.

“It’s just how my dad does it.  It’s not some fancy cooking technique.  He always said it was because you could see the exact amount that you were putting on something versus just shaking the spices out of their container.”

“Makes sense,” Bucky said.

He mixed the meat one more time before adding the sauce to it which they had made by hand earlier.  It had been fun squashing the tomatoes with her. The red juice getting on their hands and aprons. 

“Now we just let it simmer for a bit and then we’ll get the noodles ready.”  She hopped up onto the counter and crooked a finger at him. He walked over and stood between her legs, her arms looping around his neck.  “Now was that so hard?”

He leaned forward and trailed kisses up her neck, “No it wasn’t.”

She dug her fingers into his hair and smiled, “We’ll work our way up to the more complicated things later.”

He pulled back and smiled at her, “Okay, but only if you do something cute to be close to me like they do in all those cheesy romcoms you love so much.”

“Yes Sergeant Barnes,” she grinned at the way his eyes darkened when she called him by his old military titles.  She peeked around him and pushed him back gently. “Foods ready, Sarge. Don’t want it to burn.”

He grumbled something about her being a tease and helped her prepare plates for the entire team.  When they walked into the dining room Tony asked them if they had managed to behave themselves in the kitchen to which Mina had a sarcastic reply.

“We behaved,” Bucky said before placing a kiss on the top of her head.  

“As if I would risk contaminating the food,” Mina huffed.  “The one time we even came close to doing anything was when no one was even around and we weren’t even cooking.”

The team chuckled.  “When you have your own place you can do whatever the hell you want,” Tony told them with a stern look.  “Until then no hankie pankie in the kitchen.”

Natasha went to say something sarcastic, but the look Tony gave her kept her quiet.  She buried her face in Steve’s shoulder to keep from laughing too loudly. No one else made any comments as they dug into the food, complementing both Bucky and Mina on a meal well done. 

 

The next time the two of them cooked together they decided to make sugar cookies.  Bucky got his moment of standing behind Mina while he helped her roll out the cookie dough.  He had insisted on it.

“This is all just some elaborate excuse to get your body pressed against mine,” she quipped.

“Yep!”  He said cheerfully as he pulled away from her.

The two of them were covered in flour, Mina had a smudge of it on her cheek, while Bucky and it all over his arms and apron.  Mina had picked some of the flour up earlier and playfully tossed it at Bucky. He had vowed to get her back when she was least expecting it.

The two of them cut the cookies into various shapes, the cookie cutters were in that shapes of the Avengers.  Mina had found the set at the craft store and had doubled over because she was laughing so hard. She knew right then and there that she had to get these for the others.

Bucky had found it humorous to be making cookies in the shape of Steve’s head.  “I’m never going to let him live this down.”

“I’m going to save some for Coulson, I’m sure he’d love these,” Mina said as she placed a few on the baking sheet before sticking it in the oven.  

Once all the dough had been used up they cleared the counter top and began preparing the icing from confectioners sugar.  Mina had bought food coloring and began to mix them as Bucky set the cookies out to cool. They had made sure they locked the door to the kitchen so the others wouldn’t see what kind of cookies the two of them were making.  Mina had wanted it to be a surprise.

Mina brought the first batch of cookies over and Bucky sat next to her as they began to decorate each one.  After a few minutes of silence, Bucky said, “Hey doll?”

She turned ready to respond to whatever he had to say when Bucky spread a big glob of icing across her lips.  “Bucky!” She shrieked as she began to laugh.

“I told you I’d get you back for the flour doll.”  He grinned triumphantly, but before he could say anything else Mina pulled him in and kissed him, effectively smearing icing all over his lips and chin.

She pulled away and grinned at him, “Got you back, Sarge.”

He licked his lips and pulled her back in for another kiss.  He tasted the icing on her lips and tongue. He swiftly pulled her into his lap and continued to kiss her, the icing only smearing more across both their faces.  “You taste sweet,” he murmured as he pulled away.

Her cheeks heated and she gave him a shy smile, “So do you.”  She licked her lips and chuckled. “You’ve got red icing everywhere.”

“So do you doll,” he reached over and grabbed a towel wiping away at the rest of the icing on her face.  She returned the favor once he was done. “Who knew baking cookies could be so much fun,” he said as he helped her off his lap and back onto her stool.

“You’re lucky that door’s locked and Tony can’t get in here,” she commented as she went back to her work.

“Maybe we should start locking the door more often.”

“Cameras,” she reminded him.

He huffed, “Take all the fun out of it.”

They finished the cookies, Mina wrapping a few of the Captain American themed ones up for Coulson, and some for Maria and Fury.  They then made plates for the others and went around the compound to deliver them. The others laughed as they saw who was the theme of the cookies.

When they got to Steve his cheeks turned a little pink.  “I, uh, I don’t know how I feel about eating myself.” he picked up one of his face and studied it.

“Just don’t think about it,” Mina patted his chest and moved down the hallway to the next person.

Bucky chuckled, “Don’t worry, I made you a plate Cap free.”  Bucky passed his friend the new plate and took the other one.  “Just don’t tell Mina.” Steve nodded and thanked Bucky before disappearing back into his room so Bucky could finish his rounds with Mina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave in two days, and this is just a little short thing I've been working on. Hope you all enjoy!


	8. Is That Blood?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina walks in on Bucky holding his hand with a dishrag and it is suspiciously covered in blood.  
> TW: Mentions of blood, but nothing too graphic.  
> This is based off a prompt by The Fake Redhead. It was prompt #47

Mina stepped into the kitchen and found Bucky standing by the sink with his hand wrapped up in a towel.  She saw it was stained red, and Bucky's face was pinched into an expression of discomfort. She let out a little gasp, “Is that blood?”

He looked over at her, surprised to see her there.  He didn't want to tell her the real reason why his hand was bleeding so he tried lying.  “No?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, she knew automatically that it was indeed blood and he was trying to hide something from her.  “That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question,” she placed her hands on her hips and stared him down.  “Now let’s try this again. Is that blood?”

“Yes,” he grumbled.

Mina let out a little sigh and walked over to him.  He took his injured hand gently and peeled the dishrag away from the injury.  It was already starting to heal over thanks to the super soldier serum. “You’ll live Buck.”  She took his hand and ran it under cold water to help with the rest of the bleeding and to wash the dried blood off.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

“Of course, now wanna tell me why you had a cut on your hand?”  She looked up at him to see his cheeks tinted pink. “I’m not going to laugh at you Bucky,” she reached up and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “You can tell me.”

He sighed and leaned against the counter, “I was… I was going to cook you dinner.”

Mina was a little taken aback, when he had told her that he wanted a few hours alone she had no idea this is what he was going to do.  She had assumed he had just wanted some time alone to do something he found enjoyment in.  “What?”

“Well you’ve been working so hard lately that I wanted to cook you something special.  I figured I could do it by myself since you’ve been teaching me.” She looked around the kitchen and saw that he had been preparing food when he injured himself.  “I wanted it to be a surprise.” He was pouting slightly.

Mina’s heart swelled in her chest.  She cupped Bucky’s face in her hands and gave him a gentle smile, “This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.”  She stood on her toes and place a soft, sweet kiss to his lips before pulling away, “Now what on God’s green earth were you trying to make?”

“Lasagna,” he turned back to his mess.  “I know it’s one of your favorite dishes.”

She took his metal hand in hers, “How about we make it together?”

“I’d like that doll,” he replied before placing a kiss to her forehead and turning back to the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave this evening and I wrote this, this morning, it's not long, but I had the idea and I wanted to do it before I left. I'm waiting for my friend to get off work so we can leave. I'll see you all when I get back!


	9. Meeting Uncle Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Read if you haven't started Siren's Lullaby!!!  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> Peter comes to Wakanda for a surprise visit and discovers a little secret that Shuri's been keeping from him.

Mina and Alya were constantly going to Shuri’s lab, it had been away for Mina to get someone to watch Alya while she was off doing other things, but she soon discovered that Shuri and Alya both enjoyed their time together.  Alya was in love with all the things that Shuri would invent and how Shuri would sometimes let her help. Plus it was a good way to spend the day when there was nothing else to do.

On this particular day though things didn’t go as smoothly as Mina had thought they would.  It started out as any day normally would, Mina and Alya would make their way into the lab, Alya saying hello to everyone they met on their way, and then Shuri would greet them and Alya would ask what they would be working on together that day.

They had been in the lab for about two hours, Alya working closely and quietly on screwing two pieces of vibranium together.  To be honest Shuri didn’t need those pieces for anything, but she wanted Alya to feel like she was doing something important for her.

“Hey Shuri!”  Both Shuri and Mina froze at the voice, their heads snapping towards one another in shock.  “Surpr--” Peter’s voice trailed off as he caught sight of his best friend that he hadn’t seen in four years.

“Peter,” Shuri said a bit breathlessly.  “You normally call.” Because he did. Peter was always good about giving a heads up when he was coming to Wakanda.  All of them were, there had been several close calls over the years, but for the most part everything always worked out in the end.

Peter’s eyes shifted to the little girl sitting between Mina and Shuri and he looked back at Mina.  “I wanted to surprise you for your birthday,” he said a bit awkwardly.

Mina’s heart was pounding, “Peter is he…?”  She didn’t want to say his name.

Peter shook his head, “No, he’s in New York, still trying to find you.  We all have.”

“Uncle Peter,” Alya spoke at last.  “Mommy talks about you a lot.”

Peter stepped forward and knelt down in front of her.  His smile soft as he took in the little girl in front of him.  “She does?”

Alya nodded her head, “She also talks about my daddy and Uncle Steve, and all the Avengers.”

“Wow, that’s really cool.  I bet I could tell you a few things about your mommy.  But it’ll have to wait until later okay?” Alya nodded.  Peter looked up at Mina, “Can we talk?”

Mina ran her hand through her hair, “Sure.  Alya stay with Auntie Shuri, okay?” The girl made a sound as she turned back to what she had been doing before Peter had entered the lab.  Mina dragged Peter up the stairs out of earshot. “Please don’t tell Bucky,” she begged, she couldn’t have him knowing yet.

“You-you had a kid!”  Peter whisper yelled back.  “Why didn’t you tell anyone?!”

Mina closed her eyes and rested her hand against her forehead, “Tony and Natasha know.  They’re the ones that got me here.”

“But why?”  Peter took his friend by the shoulders and made her look at him.  “Why haven't you told Bucky? Why did you just leave? I’ve been worried sick about you for the past four years!  Now I find out that you’ve been in Wakanda and you have a kid!  Bucky's kid!”

“HYDRA, Peter.  I had to protect Alya from HYDRA.  If they knew that Bucky had a child they would use her against him.  I needed him to have a clear head and there was no way I was asking him to back out of this fight.  I told Nat and Tony because I knew they would help, and I came here where T’Challa has kept me and Alya safe.”

“Were you ever going to tell anyone?”  He seemed a little hurt that he wasn’t one of the ones he had trusted with this secret.  Did she think that he would tell Bucky? He would never to that to her.

“Of course I am!  Do you think I like hurting Bucky?  Do you think I want to keep him from his daughter?  Of course I don’t! I tell her everything about him, I tell her one day when I’m sure it’s safe I’ll take her to him.  But HYDRA is still out there and Alya is still vulnerable.”

That seemed to calm Peter down, “All right, that makes sense.  And I won’t tell anyone else, not even Bucky. You have my word.”

“Thank you, Peter.”  She hugged him. “I’ve missed you Spidey-Boy.”

“And I’ve missed you Witchy Woman.”  The sound of her old nickname made her burst into tears.  It had been so long since she had seen him, and she forgot what it felt like to be around him again.

She calmed down after a moment, and wiped her eyes trying to hide the evidence that she had been crying from her daughter.  “Come on, let me introduce you to Alya.” They walked down to the main part of the lab where Mina said. “Alya, I want you to officially meet Peter Parker.  Peter meet my daughter Alya Marie Barnes.”

The girl came over and Peter knelt down, “Can I have a hug kiddo?”  Alya nodded and threw her arms around Peter. “It’s nice to meet you, Alya.”

“You too, Uncle Peter.”

The four of them spent the rest of the day in Shuri’s lab inventing and teaching Alya a few things about technology.  When Alya began growing sleepy, Mina scooped her into her arms and told everyone goodbye. Peter promised to come visit more often now that he knew where Mina was and that he was an uncle of sorts.

She kissed his cheek, “I love you, kid.”

Peter gave her a half smile, “I’m not a kid anymore, Witchy Woman.”

“You’ll always be a kid to me Spidey-Boy.”  With that she carried Alya out of the room and back to their little apartment in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my Google Docs since forever.


	10. Halloween with the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina is spending Halloween with the Avengers. No spoiler warnings for this one.

Halloween at the Avengers’ compound was an affair.  The place was decorated floor to ceiling with all kinds of decorations.  Spiderwebs decorated the trees and bushes outside, there was a giant spider of the ‘A’, and there were skull torches lining the drive.  A few skeletons and ghosts hung from the trees as well, and there was even a graveyard where the dead were coming back to life.  It had scared Mina the first time she saw it because it looked so lifelike.  Come to find out, Strange had enchanted it for Tony to make it look more lifelike that it actually was.

Inside wasn’t much different.  Spiders and creepy paintings hung on the walls, one window looked like it had blood splatters on it.  And every night they watched a new scary movie. Most of the movies made Mina grab onto Bucky and bury her face in his neck.  Bucky was terrified out his mind half the time, but he couldn’t look away from the TV.  Neither of them really understood the appeal of being scared half to death by a movie like this.  Both of them would rather be in their room curled up watching a Disney movie right now, but scary movie nights were a mandatory event.

Each night when they would go to bed and just lie awake for hours trying to think about anything but the movie they had watched together.

Tonight was different though.  Tonight was Halloween and Tony was throwing a party.

Mina was in her bathroom putting the finishing touches on her costume, waiting for Bucky to come up and get her.  She had decided to dress up as a 1940s pinup girl. Her long hair was curled and pulled back into a ponytail, she had on bright red lipstick, and she was showing a little more cleavage than most women did back then.  She hadn't told Bucky of her plans to dress up in a forties style outfit, she wanted to surprise him with it.

The knock on her door had butterflies flaring to life in her stomach as she rushed to open the door.  Bucky stood there in his old military uniform looking dapper as ever. His eyes widened as he took in her costume.  “Doll… you look amazing.” His arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him.

She smiled up at him, her hands resting on his chest.  “You don’t look too bad yourself, Sergeant Barnes.”

He smirked at her, “Wanna skip the party, and stay in tonight?”

She smacked his chest, “You know this party is mandatory.  Tony would send a search party for us if we didn’t show up.”

“True, and he would probably send Vision to find us.”  He bent down and kissed her cheek. “I guess I’ll just have to wait to get you all alone then.”

She took his hand, “Come on soldier, I think you’ll make it through the evening.”

The two of them headed down to the living room where the party was being held.  Everyone was already there, music thumping through the speakers, and drinks being passed around as a scary movie played on the TV screen.

Natasha was the first person to notice them.  She had dressed up as comic book character named Catwoman, Steve was playing the Bruce Wayne to her Selina Kyle.  “You two look so cute together!” She gushed. “I like how the two of you are matchy matchy.”

Mina smirked, “And what about you and Steve?”  The blush that spread across Natasha’s cheeks made Mina chuckle at her friend.  “Having fun Steve?” Mina looked up at her other friend who was completely oblivious to the comment Mina had made.

“As much fun as I can have at one of these crazy parties,” Steve chuckled.

Wanda waltzed over wearing a ballroom dancer costume, she looked like she was ready to do the tango with someone, and with Vision right behind her Mina knew exactly who her partner was.  “I love that outfit,” Wanda took Mina’s hands in her own and spun her around. She leaned in, “And I’m pretty sure Barnes is planning all the ways to get you out of here as early as possible.”

“Oh trust me, he is,” Mina giggled in response.

“There you two are!”  Tony walked over wearing a costume that made him look like James Dean.  “I was wondering when you’d make it.”

“We told you we’d come,” Mina hugged him and eyed the rest of the crowd in the room.  Thor was dressed as Loki while Loki was dressed as Thor. Clint was Robin Hood, Peter was Indiana Jones, Bruce was a mad scientist (every claimed that’s what he always went as), T’Challa was Jackie Robinson, and Shuri was dressed like her brother.  Sam was dressed as Captain America, and Pietro had decided to go as Bucky which made Mina laugh. Even Scott and Hope showed up dressed as a pirate couple.

Everyone was having a great time, and Bucky pulled Mina out onto the dancefloor.  The two of them stayed close together all night until one of the other members would ask for a dance with Mina.

A little after twelve Bucky found Mina talking with the girls and pulled her into a darkened corner of the room where the others wouldn’t notice them.  “Having fun?” He asked with a smile.

She smiled back, “Yes.  I much prefer costume parties to what Tony normally throws.”

He played with the fabric of her skirt, “I really like you in this getup, doll.”

She smoothed out the fabric of his jacket, “And I must say I like seeing you in a uniform, Sergeant Barnes.”

His pupils had almost swallowed up the blue of his eyes.  “Wanna get out of here?”

She slipped her hand into his and pecked him on the cheek, “I thought you’d never ask.”  The two of them managed to slip out of the room without any of their friends noticing their sudden disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a new 1940s Bucky and Mina story, it'll be about their first date.


	11. 1940s Mina and Bucky Part 2 ~ Meeting Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes by the pizza shop to visit Mina where he meets a close family friend. Mina comes to the realization that she is falling in love with James Buchanan Barnes.

Bucky and Mina had been seeing one another religiously over the few weeks since they had first met.  Steve teased Bucky that he had finally met his match. Bucky didn’t care though, he was falling head over heels for Mina.

He showed up at her parents’ restaurant with a bouquet of flowers in hand a large smile on his face.  The restaurant was practically empty when he arrived. There was only an older woman sitting alone at one of the tables.

Mina came out carrying to glasses filled with soda pop, but she smiled brightly when she saw Bucky.  She rushed the drinks over to the older woman and then headed straight for Bucky, throwing her arms around him and giving him a peck on the lips, “Hi Bucky.”

He smiled down at her, his arms locked around her waist, “Hi doll, how’ve you been?”

“Good,” she rested her head on his chest.  “Are the flowers for me?”

“No they’re for your ma,” he said sarcastically to which she pulled back and lightly slapped him on the arm.  “Of course they’re for you, doll.”

She took them from his outstretched hand and sniffed them.  “They’re beautiful, James.” She turned around and looked at the old woman who was smiling at them.  “Oh! Bucky, I want you to come meet my  _ nonna,  _ Sarah.”  She took his hand in her free one and him over to the table where the older woman was seated.  “ _ Nonna,  _ this is the boy I was telling you about.”

Bucky stuck out his hand, feeling a little self-conscious.  Mina spoke highly of her grandmother-like figure. Sarah was a family friend but was the only grandparent she had ever really known since her real ones were back in Italy and she didn’t get to see them often.  “It’s lovely to meet you, Miss Bishop. Mina speaks highly of you.”

“I can see why you like him, darling,” Sarah had a British accent.  It reminded Bucky of the girl Steve currently fancied. “Sit, sit.”

Bucky slid into the chair across from her.  “I’m gonna go put these in some water,” Mina announced.  “ _ Nonna  _ behave.”

Sarah chuckled, “No promises, darling.”

Bucky gave Mina a worried look, but she mouthed, “You’ll be fine.”  And then disappeared into the back.

“I’m glad you came by.  Mina has been speaking of you a lot lately, and so have her parents.  They all seem to really like you.”

“Well I’m glad,” Bucky said with a slight nod to his head.  “I really like Mina, and my friend Steve really likes her too which normally means I’m on the right track.”  

Sarah smiled at the squirming young man in front of her.  “She’s mentioned Steve before, says the two of you are like brothers.”

Bucky nodded his head, “Yes, ma’am.  I’d protect Steve with my life and I know he’d do the same for me if it ever came down to it.”  He rubbed his sweaty palms together. “Steve fancies himself a back alley hero though,” he said with a laugh.  “I’m always making sure he’s not getting himself into trouble.”

Sarah smiled kindly, “I knew someone like that once.  They always have the biggest hearts out of everyone.”

“That’s very true.”  

Mina returned and sat down next to Bucky, her hand slipping into his.  “So has she been behaving?” She narrowed her eyes at Sarah, but there was a smile playing at her lips.  “She hasn’t scared you off yet?”

Sarah let out a little laugh, “If anyone were to scare him off it would be your father.”

Mina scoffed, “Dad isn’t scary.”

“Yes he is,” Bucky said causing the two women to laugh.

The three of them sat at the table and talked for a while until another customer came in and Mina had to wait on them, Bucky and Sarah continued their conversation though.  Mina watched them out of the corner of her eye, grateful that Bucky was getting along with one of the important people in her life.  He was glad to see him getting along so well with Sarah, she was an important person in Mina's life and it made her feel better that they both seemed to like the other.  She had been hoping Bucky would stop by so that he could meet Sarah and so that she could see how he was with her.

She turned her attention back to the customers and finished her tasks so that she could rejoin the two of them at their table.

Bucky soon got up from the table and told them that he had to get home to his own family.  He kissed Mina’s cheek and said, “I gotta make sure Stevie isn’t getting into any trouble either.  My ma wants to feed him tonight and if I don’t pick him up from his place and walk him to mine he’ll find someone to fight.”

Mina chuckled, “Tell Steve that I said hello.”

“I will, doll.  I’ll see you tomorrow?”

She nodded, “I have the day off so we can go with Steve to Coney Island, maybe he can invite that girl he’s been eyeing along too.”

“Who?  Peggy?”  Bucky laughed.  “First the punk’s got to work up the courage to actually talk to her doll.”  He kissed her cheek, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He hurried out the door and headed down the street.

Mina turned back to Sarah who was smiling cheekily at her, “What?”

“You’re falling in love with that boy aren’t you?”  Sarah could see it written all over Mina’s face. It was all in how she looked at him.

Mina blushed and she quickly took her seat, “Am I?  I really like him, but I just feel like it’s all too good to be true.”

Sarah reached across the small table and patted Mina’s hands, “He loves you too, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would y'all like this if I turned this into a mini-series outside the extras? Like if I turned it into its own little story?


	12. Preview of Out of Time My New Bucky and Mina Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina Gaspari and Bucky Barnes fell in love before World War II started, but then the fighting started and Bucky had to leave. Mina joined Steve in the army and fought alongside him, saving Bucky from HYDRA. Then Bucky fell from a train and Mina soldiered on, needing to finish what he had started.  
> When Steve crashed Red Skull's plane into the Arctic Mina was with him, both of them lost to the world.  
> Woken up nearly seventy years later the two friends lean on one another to help them through the change. Then the impossible happened, and they learned that Bucky was alive, and not only that, but he is being controlled by the same organization they thought they had destroyed. Can the two of them rescue their friend or are they simply out of time?

“Ma, I’m going with Teresa and Betty to the dressmaker a couple blocks down. I’ll be back in time for the dinner rush,” Mina called as she rushed out the front door of their restaurant. 

Alia Gaspari came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a cloth, a curse rising to her lips. Her daughter tended to be a bit more free-spirited than Alia and Marcus would like, and nothing they did or said could ever change that. 

Betty and Teresa were waiting on the sidewalk, they’re heads bent together as they talked, giggles falling from their lips. “What?” Mina asked as she joined them. 

“Steve’s back,” Teresa jerked her head to the side and Mina looked over to where Steve was sitting on the steps of one of the buildings. He had a beat up sketchpad in front of him and he was tracing something. His blond hair combed back nicely.

Teresa and Betty were certain that Steve had a crush on Mina, but the truth was that Steve thought of Mina as one of his only other friends.  One of the few women that didn’t look at him like he was repulsive because of how sickly he was.

Mina smiled and walked over to where he was seated, “Hi Steve.”

Steve looked up and smiled brightly at Mina, “Mina, hi!”  He stood up, he was just a couple inches taller than Mina. “What’re, uh, what are you doing?”

She smiled at the flustered man before her. She pointed to her friends standing a few feet away, “We’re going dress shopping. I saw you and thought I’d come and say hi. Why don’t you come by the restaurant later and I’ll make you a pizza? You can take it home to that friend of yours… what’s his name?”

“Bucky,” Steve responded. 

Mina nodded, she had seen Bucky a few times.  She thought he was handsome, but they had never actually spoken. “Right….  Well, come on by before the dinner rush around five. I’ll make you something.” 

“Okay,” Steve nodded his head. 

Mina waved goodbye and headed back to her friends. “You know I think he likes you,” Teresa giggled. “He’s always here.”

“Steve?  No,” she shook her head. She knew Steve didn’t like her like that mainly because she had asked once if that’s why he always came around. 

He had told her no that she just lived in the nicer part of Brooklyn and that her parents were among the only people who wouldn’t run him off while he sketched. Plus he told her she was nice to him which most girls weren’t.  That broke Mina’s heart when she heard him say that. She had no idea why anyone wouldn’t be nice to Steve, he was a sweetheart and he gave nice hugs. 

Teresa and Betty didn’t say any more on the subject. They just made their way to the dress shop like they had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in no way connected to the After Effects Universe. And I know I keep using Mina, but every time I go to use another OFC I always type Mina's name and I don't even realize it. Plus I like writing about her. But I hope you liked the sneak peek! I'll let you know when I finally do post it.


End file.
